Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming device for forming binarized image data.
Description of Related Art
Inkjet printers, laser printers, etc., for example, are known as image forming devices or printing devices that print binarized image data by forming a large number of dots on paper. Such printing devices change the number of dots formed in a certain area on the paper, so as to represent a pseudo-intermediate gradation of the binarized image data (refer to Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-67984, for example).
With respect to the conventional printing devices, the binarized image data, including black pixels that form the dots and white pixels that do not form the dots, is generated by executing a halftone process on each pixel value of multiple pixels included in multi-gradation original image data. The aforementioned halftone process has several types, such as halftone process by a dither method, halftone process by an error diffusion method, and so on.